RESET
by JellyViz19-46
Summary: Akashi Seijuuro hanya menginginkan Kuroko Tetsuya untuk dirinya seorang. Apakah ia egois? Bukankah mereka saling mencintai? Lalu apa yang salah dengan yang dilakukannya saat ini? / Warn inside, Akakuro!AU. RnR


**RESET**

 _Original story by_ **No-VIZ HB**

 **Kuroko no Basuke** **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Aka** shi Seijuuro **X Kuro** ko Tetsuya

Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Tragedy

Rate **M** for Mature content

 **Warning:** fict ini mengandung unsur Yaoi, MaleXMale, OOC dan typo yang bertebaran. Bagi yang tidak berkenan, silahkan tekan tombol **back.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pintu berwarna _dark brown_ didobrak kasar hingga terbuka. Seorang wanita yang hanya mengenakan _bathrobe_ berwarna putih, berdiri dari tempat tidur _kingsize_ dengan reflex karena terkejut. Membelakakan iris _hazel_ nya, saat mendapati orang asing yang sudah mendobrak pintu kamarnya. Hendak membuka mulutnya untuk bersuara namun yang keluar adalah pekikkan kesakitan. Saat sebuah peluru yang berasal dari _handgun_ di tangan orang tersebut melesat dan menghujam tepat di jantungnya. _Bathrobe_ putih ternoda merah pekat yang merembes. Tubuh ambruk di atas tempat tidur berseprai putih. Darah yang mengucur ikut menodai seprai putih.

Pintu yang berada dalam ruangan itu terbuka.

Kepala dengan helaian serupa langit menyembul sebelum memperlihatkan sosok utuhnya. Tetesan air dari helaian biru terjatuh bagai tetesan embun. Kulit seputih susu itu hanya berbalut _bathrobe_ putih menandakan jika si empunya baru selesai dengan ritual mandinya.

Raut datar itu tidak menutupi sorot kejut saat iris serupa langit musim panas itu bersiborok dengan iris _heterochrome_ pria bersurai _crimson_.

"Akashi-kun…" suaranya tercekat saat menatap handgun dalam genggaman pria itu. Mengalihkan tatapannya pada tubuh seorang wanita yang sangat dikenalnya itu kini bersimbah darah. Seketika itu pula raut wajah datar itu berubah horror.

"HARUKA!" serunya, yang kemudian berlari menuju tubuh wanita yang beberapa jam lalu resmi menjadi istrinya.

Belum sempat tangan putih itu menggapai tubuh sang istri. Tangannya yang lain dicekal oleh tangan yang lebih besar darinya. Menariknya kuat, hingga tubuh yang masih menguarkan aroma sabun itu berhadapan dengan sosok yang ia yakini sebagai pelaku pembunuhan terhadap istrinya. Menatap penuh nyalang pada iris _heterochrome_ di hadapannya.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada isteriku, Akashi-kun?"

Tawa yang berderai dari bibir si pria bersurai _crimson_ yang di panggil Akashi itu menjadi jawaban. Menggema dalam kamar hotel yang disewa si biru untuk menghabiskan malam pertamanya bersama sang isteri. Namun tak akan pernah terjadi. Karena sang isteri yang baru saja ia nikahi beberapa jam itu, kini terbujur kaku di tempat tidur mereka. Bahkan sekarang dirinya harus terjebak dalam permainan berbahaya si pria — yang seminggu lalu masih berstatus sebagai kekasihnya.

Tawa yang terdengar bagai lagu kematian itu masih berderai. Namun tatapan _heterochrome_ itu, tak pernah lepas dari sepasang _azure_ yang tak mampu menutupi sorot ketakutannya.

"Jangan membuatku tertawa, Tetsuya." Mendengus. Tawa yang tadi berderai berganti menjadi seringai. "Kau bilang dia isterimu?" Tatapan sinis, ia tujukan pada sang pujaan hati.

Ya. Kuroko Tetsuya adalah pujaan hatinya. Cintanya yang telah membuat ia membunuh seseorang yang dianggapnya penghancur kisah cintanya dengan sang pujaan hati, Kuroko Tetsuya.

Tangan kecil dicengkeram semakin erat. Ringisan tak dapat ditahan lagi oleh si biru. Menariknya semakin dekat. Sementara tangan besar satunya menarik pinggang si biru agar semakin merapat pada tubuhnya.

"Kau. Adalah. Milikku, Tetsuya." Bisiknya dengan bibir yang sangat dekat dengan cuping telinga si biru. Memberikan penekanan pada setiap katanya. Seolah pria itu menegaskan sesuatu.

Napas hangat Akashi menerpa sisi wajah Kuroko. Membuat tubuh yang hanya berbalut _bathrobe_ itu meremang seketika. Menggeliatkan tubuhnya agar terlepas dari dekapan berbahaya si pria yang tidak jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Tidak ada yang bisa memilikimu selain diriku."

Cuping yang basah karena tetesan air dari surai _baby blue_ nya itu dikulum. Menggodanya dengan daging tak bertulang yang menari disekitarnya.

Menggigit bibir bawahnya. Si biru tak ingin mengeluarkan suara aneh dari bibirnya, hanya karena sentuhan pria itu. Tubuhnya masih menggeliat gusar. Disertai kedua tangan kecilnya yang mendorong dada bidang berbalut kemeja hitam. Masih berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Le-Lepaskan aku, Akashi-kun!" kembali mengeluarkan suaranya dengan susah payah disetiap sentuhan yang diberikan Akashi kepadanya. Jika gerakan tubuhnya tidak dapat membuat pria itu melepaskan dirinya. Ia pun berharap, untuk kali ini pria itu mendengar perkataannya.

Tidak ada tanda-tanda pria itu akan melepaskannya. Melainkan lidah pria itu yang semakin gencar turun dan memberikan jilatan pada leher putih si biru. Jilat,kulum, hisap dan gigit. Kuroko yakin akan ada jejak yang tertinggal di leher putihnya akibat perbuatan pria itu. Pemuda _teal_ itu harus menggigit bibirnya kuat agar tidak mengeluarkan suara yang tidak diinginkannya.

Dulu. Mungkin ia akan menikmati setiap sentuhan yang diberikan Akashi kepadanya. Ia juga tidak akan ragu mengeluarkan desahan untuk pria itu. Mendesahkan nama pria yang mengisi hatinya. Pria yang dicintainya itu.

Tapi itu dulu. Sekarang mereka sudah tidak memiliki hubungan apapun terhitung semenjak dua minggu yang lalu. Semenjak dirinya datang kepada pria itu dan mengakhiri semuanya. Semenjak dirinya memutuskan mengikuti keinginan orang tuanya untuk menikahi seorang wanita dan memiliki keturunan. Seorang wanita yang tidak pernah ia cintai namun tetap ia nikahi beberapa jam yang lalu. Seorang wanita yang kini sudah terbujur kaku dan bersimbah darah akibat pria itu.

Lutut diangkat dan kemudian dihujamkan pada bagian selatan si merah. Perlawanan terakhirnya agar terlepas dari pria itu.

Berhasil.

Tubuh ringkih itu terlepas. Sementara pria itu meringis, membungkukkan tubuhnya sambil menyentuh bagian intimnya karena ngilu. Kelereng _heterochrome_ nya menatap tajam si pemilik manik _azure_ yang kini tengah melangkah mundur ─menjauh darinya.

"Tetsuya!" mendesis diantara rasa sakit pada bagian selatannya. Manik _heterochrome_ miliknya berkilat tajam. Menghujam tepat pada sepasang _azure_ yang menyorot takut.

Kaki yang bergetar itu mulai melangkah cepat. Sebisa mungkin menjauh dari pria yang pernah dan masih mengisi hatinya saat ini. Keluar dari kamar hotel yang terasa mengerikan baginya itu. Meninggalkan Akashi Seijuuro yang masih meringis kesakitan karena ulahnya.

Berlari dan berlari. Itulah yang saat ini Kuroko Tetsuya lakukan. Mengabaikan dirinya yang hanya mengenakan _bathrobe_ dengan pundak yang terekspos. Koridor Hotel yang sepi membuatnya semakin diliputi rasa takut. Tak ada seorang pun yang bisa menolongnya saat ini.

Pintu _lift_ di ujung koridor bahkan sepuluh kali lipat terasa lebih jauh dari biasanya. Sesekali menoleh ke belakang, hanya untuk memastikan pria itu tidak mengejarnya.

Sedikit merasa lega saat tubuh bergetarnya sudah berada di depan _lift_. Tombol untuk membuka pintu _lift_ ditekan berulang kali—tak sabaran. Namun pintu tersebut tak pernah mau terbuka. Perasaan takut tak pelak lagi, kembali menggelayuti dirinya.

"Tetsuya nakal dan harus dihukum."

'DEG'

Mata biru itu membola. Suara itu begitu dekat di telinganya. Bahkan dirinya bisa merasakan hembusan napas hangat yang menerpa kulit lehernya. Tubuh kecil itu pun bergetar semakin hebat.

"Tetsuya takut?" Bisikan bernada rendah itu kembali terdengar. "Kalau begitu, akan ku ajarkan padamu.. Rasa takut yang sebenarnya."

Tangan yang lebih kecil itu kembali ditarik kasar hingga tubuh Kuroko berbalik. Sedikit kepayahan saat harus mengikuti langkah lebar pria di hadapannya. Dirinya juga tak berhenti melakukan perlawanan, masih terus berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari pria itu.

"Lepaskan aku, Akashi-kun!"

Entah sudah yang ke berapa kali dirinya meneriakkan kalimat tersebut pada pria di hadapannya. Dirinya tidak tahu. Tenggorokannya terasa kering karena terus berteriak pada pria di hadapannya. Tubuhnya sudah lelah meronta, kakinya dipaksa melangkah dengan cepat mengikuti langkah lebar Akashi. Ingin pasrah dan membiarkannya begitu saja tapi ia tidak mau. Ia tidak ingin menyerahkan dirinya begitu saja pada sosok Akashi yang terasa asing baginya.

Iris _azure_ nya membola saat pintu kamar hotel di sebelah kamarnya terbuka. Kembali meronta saat pria itu menarik tubuhnya masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut. Namun tubuhnya yang lelah tak mampu melawan saat Akashi berhasil membawanya masuk dan mengurungnya bersama pria itu di dalam kamar.

Menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang yang masih rapi dan bersih.

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Tak dapat lagi menutupi rasa takutnya saat melihat Akashi yang tengah membuka kancing kemeja hitam yang dikenakannya.

"Menghukum Tetsuya yang nakal tentu saja." Seringai tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Membuat tubuh si biru semakin beringsut mundur.

"Menjauhlah, Akashi-kun!" Mencoba memberi peringatan dengan tubuh yang masih beringsut mundur saat pria di hadapannya merangkak mendekat. "Atau aku akan berteriak?!"

Akashi menghentikan pergerakannya. Menatap pemuda yang sudah terpojok.

Tawa berderai dari bibir pria itu. Menggema di kamar Hotel yang hanya berisikan mereka berdua saja. Mengeratkan _bathrobe_ yang dikenakannya. Satu-satunya kain yang membungkus tubuhnya saat ini. Tak ingin pria di hadapannya melihat tubuh dibalik kain tersebut.

"Berteriak lah, Tetsuya! Karena aku juga akan tetap membuatmu berteriak di bawah tubuhku."

Tawa kembali berderai. Sementara tubuh yang sudah terpojok semakin bergetar hebat. Tak ingin membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Dirinya terlalu takut. Akashi Seijuuro di hadapannya saat ini, seperti bukan Akashi Seijuuro yang dikenal dan dicintainya.

"Ini juga hukuman karena Tetsuya sudah berani mengkhianati ku dengan menikahi perempuan _sialan_ itu."

Tubuhnya kembali merangkak mendekati si biru. Sebuah tendangan dilayangkan si biru sebagai upaya defensif. Namun gagal. Saat Akashi menangkap kakinya dan menariknya hingga tubuh si biru kembali terlentang di atas tempat tidur. Berada tepat dibawah tubuhnya.

Bibir yang bergetar itu dipagut kasar. Tidak ada kelembutan sama sekali seperti yang biasa Akashi lakukan kepadanya. Kasar, menuntut dan terlalu mendominasi tanpa ada kenikmatan yang mampu digapainya.

Bibir dikatup rapat, saat lidah itu membelai meminta pintu masuk. Kaki menendang udara kosong. Menggeliatkan tubuh yang ingin terbebas dalam kungkungan. Tangan ikut andil dalam tindakan defensif. Mendorong dada telanjang Akashi yang semakin rapat pada tubuhnya.

Merasa tidak akan pernah mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Bibir itupun digigitnya, mengabaikan rasa besi tercecap. Lidah menerobos masuk bibir yang dibuka paksa. Mengeksplorasi semua yang terdapat di dalamnya. Lidah pasif diajak beradu. Mengecap rasa manis dan besi yang bercampur. Rasa manis yang selalu menjadi candu baginya. Rasa manis yang hanya ia dapat dari seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

Ciuman sepihak terasa semakin mencekik disaat pasokan oksigen yang menipis. Berbagai upaya yang dilakukan Kuroko terasa sia-sia. Tubuhnya ingin menyerah karena lelah. Namun hati dan logikanya memaksa untuk tetap bertahan.

Satu tangannya mulai bergerak. Mencari benda apapun itu yang bisa ia gunakan untuk menghentikan pria di atas tubuhnya. Rasa lega kembali hinggap saat tangannya menemukan sebuah benda yang berada dibalik punggung Akashi. Dan sepertinya pria itu terlalu sibuk menikmati bibirnya hingga tidak menyadari jika benda itu kini berada di tangannya.

Ciuman terlepas menyisakan benang saliva tipis yang terputus dan membasahi dagu Kuroko.

Manik _heterochrome_ menghujam langsung _azure_ di hadapannnya.

"Tetsuya mau membunuhku?" sebuah pertanyaan yang lebih menyerupai pernyataan itu terucap dengan tenang dari bibir si merah. Tatapannya masih tertuju pada wajah kepayahan Kuroko yang masih berusaha menormalkan kembali deru napasnya. Mengabaikan ujung _handgun_ yang dingin menyentuh kulit dadanya.

Sementara manik _azure_ balas menatap _heterochrome_ di hadapannya. Semakin menekankan moncong pistol pada permukaan kulit pria di atas tubuhnya.

"Memangnya Tetsuya berani melakukannya?" seringai tercetak jelas di wajah seorang Akashi Seijuuro. Menatap si biru dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Kau bukan Akashi Seijuuro yang ku kenal." Giginya bergemerutuk menahan amarah. Manik _azure_ itu menatap nyalang pada pria di atas tubuhnya. "Kau orang lain. Aku tidak mengenalmu." Suaranya melirih. Wajahnya tersembunyi dibalik helaian poni panjangnya. Genggaman pada _handgun_ semakin mengerat. "KAU IBLIS!"

Tawa kembali menggema dalam ruangan itu. Dan pelakunya tak lain adalah Akashi Seijuuro.

"Jika aku _**iblis**_ , maka kau adalah _**malaikat**_ , Tetsuya." Menjeda kalimatnya untuk menatap lurus _azure_ dihadapannya. " _ **Malaikat**_ yang bahkan tidak mampu untuk melukai _**iblis**_ ini." Seringai masih terpahat di wajah tegas pria itu.

Tubuh kembali dicondongkan. Wajah kembali mendekat pada wajah pasi di bawahnya.

"Jangan bergerak, Akashi-kun!" berusaha keras menutupi getaran pada suaranya. Sebuah peringatan kembali dilayangkan si biru pada Akashi. Moncong pistol yang semakin menekan dada pria itu bahkan belum mampu menghentikan Akashi. "Aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu."

Gerakannya terhenti. Kuroko sedikit bernafas lega saat Akashi berhenti mendekatkan wajahnya. Namun tak bertahan lama, saat dirinya merasa tangan dingin itu menggenggam tangannya yang bergetar dengan _handgun_ dalam genggamannya.

"Bagaimana caramu membunuhku? Dengan tangan bergetar seperti ini?"

Genggaman berubah menjadi cengkeraman. Si biru meringis saat Akashi mencengkeram tangannya semakin erat. Genggaman pada _handgun_ melemah dan hampir terlepas.

"Tetsuya tidak akan mampu melakukannya."

 _Azure_ itu membola saat _Handgun_ ditangan terhempas jatuh ke lantai. Menatap ke arah jatuhnya benda itu sebelum kembali menatap Akashi.

"Akashi-kun…" lirihnya menatap _heterochrome_ yang begitu asing baginya. "Kenapa, kau melakukan semua ini?"

Tawa kembali meluncur dari bibirnya. Akashi sendiri tidak tahu kenapa hari ini terasa lucu baginya. Dimulai dari pernikahan sang kekasih bersama wanita lain. Dan sang kekasih yang saat ini jelas-jelas menolaknya. Seperti takdir yang sedang mengajaknya bermain-main saat ini. Dirinya hanya mampu menertawakan ketidak mampuannya.

Manik _heterochrome_ itu masih menghujam _azure_ di hadapannya.

"Tentu saja karena aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya."

Tangannya terulur hendak menyentuh pipi porselen sang kekasih hati. Namun belum sempat tangan itu menyentuhnya. Tangan kecil si _teal_ terlebih dulu menepisnya.

"Kau bukan Akashi-kun yang ku kenal." Kelereng _azure_ balas menghujam _heterechrome_ di hadapannya sengit. "Akashi Seijuuro yang ku kenal tidak akan melakukan hal ini."

Rahang pria yang mendominasi itu mengeras. Pipi putih yang tirus itu dicengkeram jemari panjang. Memaksa _azure_ yang berada di bawah kuasanya itu, hanya tertuju kepadanya.

"Apa yang Tetsuya tahu tentang ku, huh?!" _Heterochrome_ yang berkilat tajam dan dingin menatap lurus _azure_ yang bergetar. "Tetsuya pikir siapa yang membuatku seperti ini?!"

Pipi tirus dicengkeram semakin erat. Mampu membuat si empunya meringis. Setetes air mata bahkan berhasil lolos dari sudut matanya. Bibir tipis itu bergetar. Ingin mengeluarkan sepatah kata, namun sulit.

"Tetsuya meninggalkanku dan menikahi seorang wanita hanya untuk mendapatkan keturunan." Terkekeh pelan namun terdengar mengerikan di telinga si _teal._ "Apa Tetsuya pikir, aku tidak bisa memberimu keturunan?"

"A-Ak-Akashi.. -kun." Menyerukan nama itu dengan kepayahan karena jemari Akashi yang masih mencengkeram pipinya.

"Kita hanya perlu berusaha lebih keras untuk memiliki keturunan, Tetsuya."

Kemeja hitam yang sudah terlepas seluruh kancingnya ditanggalkan. Iris _azure_ membola saat menatap tubuh toples pria yang tengah menindihnya.

"Kau gila, Akashi-kun!"

Tubuh kecil itu mencoba beringsut namun gagal karena beban tubuh Akashi di atas tubuhnya. Mengeratkan _bathrobe_ yang dikenakannya saat menatap _heterochrome_ yang tertuju pada bahunya yang sedikit terbuka.

"Ya. Aku gila. Gila karena dirimu, Tetsuya."

Tangan yang mencengkeram fabrik putih itu diraihnya. Menjadikan kemejanya sebagai pengikat tangan yang terus memberontak. Upaya untuk menghentikan pergerakan si biru.

"Lepaskan aku, Akashi-kun!"

Tubuhnya terus menggeliat. Tangannya tak berhenti bergerak untuk melepaskan ikatan pada tangannya. Tak peduli rasa perih akibat gesekan yang terjadi antara tangannya dan fabrik kemeja Akashi. Kakinya trus bergerak menendang udara kosong.

Dirinya tidak peduli jika semua usahanya hanya berakhir sia-sia. Ia hanya ingin terlepas dari pria yang kini melucuti _bathrobe_ yang dikenakannya.

"Hentikan! Akashi-kun!" Tak peduli tenggorokannya terasa sakit karena terus berteriak pada pria yang kini hendak melucuti fabrik pertahanan terakhir di bagian vitalnya. "Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu jika kau melakukannya!"

Seolah menulikan telinganya. Akashi tetap melucuti fabrik terakhir yang melekat di tubuh Kuroko. Membuat tubuh pemuda di bawahnya polos tanpa sehelai benang pun, kecuali _bathrobe_ yang masih melekat pada tubuhnya. Dan tak mampu menutupi keindahan tubuh Tetsuya yang tak pernah bosan untuk dikagumi olehnya.

Sementara _azure_ si biru menatap nanar, tubuhnya yang kini ditatap Akashi dengan tatapan lapar.

Tak ingin membuang waktu. Akashi kembali memagut bibir si biru kasar. Sementara jarinya di bawah sana menerobos masuk. Memberikan penetrasi pada gerbang yang hendak dimasukinya. Membuat Tetsuya memekik pelan merasakan perih pada bagian privatnya itu, disela-sela ciuman sepihak Akashi.

Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan saat bibir itu terbuka. Akashi menyusupkan lidahnya untuk menginvasi rongga mulut favorit nya. Mencecap rasa dari sang terkasih yang tak pernah membuatnya bosan.

Tetsuya tak diam. Tangannya yang terikat tetap berusaha mendorong bahu Akashi. Pinggulnya pun ia gerakan untuk menjauh dari jari Akashi yang terus bergerak di bawah sana. Membuat Akashi meraih pinggang ramping Tetsuya dan menghentikan gerakan si biru.

Ciuman terlepas meninggalkan benang saliva tipis. Jari di bawah sana terus bertambah. Dari satu, dua, hingga sekarang menjadi tiga dan terus mengobrak-abrik bagian privat si biru.

Air mata tak terbendung lagi. _Azure_ yang mendung itu menumpahkan muatannya. Membasahi pipi porselen.

"S-sakit... Akashi-kun."

Bukan hanya tubuhnya. Tapi hatinya juga sakit. Diperlakukan seperti saat ini oleh pria yang dicintainya. Pria yang sangat ia percayai, memperlakukan dirinya sehina ini.

"Tenanglah, Tetsuya!" Mencondongkan tubuhnya dan berbisik di telinga si biru. "Setelah ini, aku akan membuatmu menikmatinya."

Lidah kembali bergerilya. Mencecap leher putih yang belum terhias warna merah kesukaannya. Memberikan warna kesukaannya pada setiap inchi kulit putih yang terhampar di bawahnya. Memberi banyak tanda kepemilikan atas dirinya. Tak membiarkan sedikitpun spasi yang kosong.

Tubuh Tetsuya adalah kanvas putih bersih yang menggodanya untuk menorehkan warna.

"Hentikan! Ku mohon, Akashi-kun!" Suaranya bergetar. Air mata bahkan masih mengalir bersama peluh yang mulai membasahi pelipisnya.

Dirinya lelah. Terus meronta dan berteriak. Namun tak ada satupun yang berhasil menghentikan Akashi. Pria itu seolah buta dan tuli. Tak memperdulikan dirinya yang tersakiti baik fisik maupun hatinya.

Kecewa, marah dan benci menjadi satu. Bercokol dalam hati seorang Kuroko Tetsuya, yang hanya mampu menangisi ketidakberdayaan dirinya dibawah kuasa Akashi Seijuuro. Pria yang pernah menjadi kekasihnya. Pria yang juga pernah disakitinya karena keputusan sepihaknya. Keputusan untuk meninggalkan pria itu dan menikahi seorang wanita demi keluarganya dan kebaikan mereka ─menurutnya. Tanpa tahu seperti apa perasaan Akashi saat itu.

Mungkinkah ini hukuman baginya karena telah membuat Akashi terluka? Tapi sungguh. Ia pun sama terlukanya saat membuat keputusan itu. Keputusan yang ia pikir memang terbaik bagi dirinya dan Akashi.

Sejak awal, hubungan mereka memang tidak akan pernah berakhir bahagia. Tetsuya tahu itu. Dirinya dan Akashi yang merupakan seorang putera tunggal dari keluarga masing-masing, dituntut menjadi penerus keluarga dan melanjutkan nama keluarga mereka masing-masing pada generasi selanjutnya. Dengan kata lain menghasilkan keturunan untuk mempertahankan nama keluarga.

Akashi seorang pria begitupun dengan dirinya. Jika mereka bersatupun tidak akan menghasilkan apapun. Nama keluarga besar Akashi dan Kuroko akan terputus karenanya. Ia tidak ingin egois dan mementingkan perasaannya. Ia memiliki keluarga yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya dan tak bisa ia abaikan begitu saja. Membuat dirinya mengambil sebuah keputusan besar dalam hidupnya. Keputusan untuk meninggalkan seseorang yang sangat ia cintai.

Sempat terpikir dibenaknya. Kenapa ia tidak terlahir sebagai wanita saja? Melahirkan penerus bagi Akashi dan Kuroko. Membangun sebuah keluarga kecil bersama pria yang dicintainya.

Namun takdir berkata lain. Kuroko Tetsuya terlahir sebagai seorang pria yang mencintai pria lain bernama Akashi Seijuuro. Takdir memang kejam. Namun ia tidak bisa menyalahkannya. Juga tidak bisa menyalahkan hatinya yang berlabuh pada pria itu. Tetsuya masih mencintai Akashi hingga detik ini. Meskipun pria itu kini tengah menorehkan luka kepadanya, ia tetap mencintai pria itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya." Seolah dihempaskan kembali ke alam sadarnya. Tetsuya menatap Akashi yang menghentikan semua tindakannya.

Menghembuskan napas lega saat jari-jari Akashi keluar dari _single hole_ miliknya yang masih terasa perih akibat perbuatan Akashi sebelumnya. Menghirup oksigen sebanyak mungkin untuk mengembalikan kerja paru-parunya. Kelereng _azure_ miliknya menatap lekat Akashi yang bergerak turun dari tubuhnya. Namun _azure_ itu kembali membola saat Akashi memposisikan tubuhnya diantara kakinya. Membuka ikat pinggang berbahan kulit dengan kualitas terbaik yang dikenakannya.

Punggung beralaskan _bathrobe_ yang belum terlepas dari tubuhnya itu beringsut menjauh dari Akashi. Namun upayanya terhenti saat pinggang rampingnya ditangkap oleh tangan pria itu. Menarik kembali tubuh ringkihnya untuk mendekat.

Iris _azure_ menatap nanar 'kebanggaan' Akashi yang sudah terbebas dari garmen celananya. Menuntun _nya_ mendekati lubang berkerut yang menggoda untuk dimasuki.

"Jauhkan _milikmu_ itu dariku, Akashi-kun!" iris _azure_ menatap nyalang Akashi yang kini mematri seringai di wajahnya.

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak mau?" tatapan meremehkan dilayangkannya pada Tetsuya yang masih menatapnya tajam. Tatapan yang sama sekali tidak berefek apapun terhadapnya.

"Aku tidak akan segan untuk **membunuhmu**." Iris _azure_ memicing tajam. Napasnya memburu. Wajahnya memerah karena marah. Kemarahan yang tidak ia sembunyikan lagi dari pria yang kini mencoba _memasuki_ nya.

"Bunuh saja jika kau bisa, Tetsuya." Tubuhnya semakin mengikis jarak yang ada. Sementara seringai di wajahnya seolah enggan untuk menghilang.

"Aku akan melakukannya, jika saja kau tidak mengikat tanganku!" Mengabaikan tenggorokan yang sakit karena terlalu sering dirinya berteriak. Tetsuya masih terus berusaha melepaskan ikatan di tangannya. Namun bukannya ikatan yang mengendur, melainkan rasa perih di kulit tangannya yang terasa semakin jadi.

"Tetsuya tidak perlu khawatir.." Tangan itu kembali terulur. Hendak menyentuh pipi porselen namun kembali ditepis oleh tangan yang terikat. Menghasilkan tatapan datar pada iris _heterochrome._ "Aku akan melepaskanmu setelah ini." Tangan yang ditepis itu bergerak menyentuh tangan yang terikat. Sepersekian detik tatapan _heterochrome_ berubah sendu sebelum berkilat tajam saat menatap _azure_ mendung di hadapannya.

"Tapi sebelum itu.." Menjeda kalimatnya untuk menghujam _azure_ yang bergetar. "Mari kita bersenang-senang, Tetsuya."

Menyeringai puas saat menatap _azure_ dihadapannya yang membelakak. Pekikan kesakitan menyahut. Keluar dari bibir yang merah dan bengkak karena ulahnya. Sama sekali tak tersentuh hatinya. Saat manik _azure_ itu kembali meneteskan air mata. Ekspresi kesakitan terlihat jelas di wajah yang tak pernah menampakkan ekspresi itu. Isakan kecil bahkan lolos dari bibirnya. Namun sang tersangka hanya menggeram rendah. Memejamkan matanya, menikmati sensasi penyatuan tubuhnya dan si biru.

"Sa-sakit, Akashi -kun!" Bibir yang bergetar hebat itu berujar kepayahan. "Keluarkan! Keluarkan!" Isakan kecil lolos begitu saja. Tak peduli jika dirinya seorang pria. Toh. Harga dirinya saat ini sudah diremukkan oleh pria di atas tubuhnya saat ini.

"Ku mohon, Akashi -kun."

Air mata terus mengalir dari netra biru. Tubuhnya terasa seperti terbelah dua saat Akashi _memasuki_ nya. Sakit luar biasa mendera. Bukan hanya dibagian selatan tubuhnya. Namun hatinya juga.

Seolah menulikan telinganya. Pria _scarlet_ itu mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya. Menikmati sensasi setiap kali tubuhnya menyatu dengan sang kekasih hati. Menghiraukan pemuda di bawah kuasanya yang menangis pilu. Merintih kesakitan. Dan memohon.

Air mata terus mengalir. Wajah yang biasa datar itu menunjukkan raut kesakitan. _Azure_ jernih itu mengeruh. Menyorotkan luka. Menatap pria yang terus mengerang nikmat dengan tatapan kosong. Bibir merah semakin merah karena terus digigit. Tak memperdulikan luka yang mulai mengeluarkan darah. Dirinya hanya tak ingin mengeluarkan suara yang menjijikkan ─menurutnya itu.

Peluh memenuhi tubuhnya. Dirinya lelah. Sangat.

Pria yang terus mengais kenikmatan dari tubuhnya itu seperti sudah tidak memperdulikan apapun lagi –termasuk dirinya. Entah sudah berapa banyak tanda diperoleh dari pria _scarlet_ itu yang terlukis di kulit putihnya. Kuroko Tetsuya tidak tahu ─dan sama sekali tidak ingin tahu.

Akashi Seijuuro bahkan terus menyerukan namanya diantara erangan kenikmatan itu. Namun ia memilih diam dan tak ingin menyahut. Hatinya terlalu sakit −melebihi sakit yang dirasakan tubuhnya. Cintanya pada Akashi Seijuuro telah dinodai oleh pria itu sendiri. Ia sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yang sekarang ia rasakan pada pria itu. Karena yang ia tahu hanya rasa lelah dan terluka.

"Sekarang, Tetsuya adalah milikku. Seutuhnya." Meracau. Akashi Seijuuro menatap lurus _azure_ yang balas menatapnya hampa.

Tatapan tajam itu berubah sendu. Saat iris _dwiwarna_ itu menangkap _azure_ yang kehilangan kemilaunya. Sementara tubuhnya terus bergerak, mengais kenikmatan yang mulai terasa hambar.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Kembali membenturkan bibirnya pada bibir yang membengkak di bawahnya. Melumatnya lebih lembut dari sebelumnya. Menyalurkan perasaannya pada pemuda itu. Menghiraukan rasa besi yang tercecap. Lidahnya tergerak. Bukan untuk menerobos masuk bibir yang terkatup rapat. Melainkan membelai luka yang masih meneteskan liquid merah. Berharap, mampu meringankan sakit ─atau bahkan menyembuhkannya.

Ciuman dilepasnya perlahan. Tidak ada benang saliva karena ciuman itu memang tidak melibatkan lidah. Murni hanya lumatan dan pagutan yang lembut.

Iris _heterochrome_ menatap lurus _azure_ denganlebih lembut dari sebelumnya. Senyum terukir tulus di wajah tampannya, yang juga dibasahi peluh. Tangannya terulur membelai wajah Tetsuya.

Semakin tersenyum, saat tak ada penolakkan lagi dari pemuda itu. Tangan itu pun bergerak, menyusuri pahatan wajah yang begitu dipujanya.

Mulai dari surai _teal_ yang begitu halus ditangannya. Meskipun kini surai itu sedikit basah karena peluh keringat. Akashi tak akan pernah bosan untuk menyentuhnya.

Tangan itu turun menuju pelipis. Menyapu keringat yang membasahinya. Semakin turun hingga kini menangkup tulang pipi si _teal._

"Aku mencintaimu." Tatapannya tertuju pada _azure_ yang meredup. Ada rasa sesak yang menyusup di dadanya saat menatap _azure_ itu.

"Sangat mencintaimu." Dadanya semakin sesak. Dan suaranya semakin tercekat di tenggorokannya. "Tetsuya."

Hening.

Pemuda dibawah tubuhnya sama sekali tak membalas. Hanya menatap dirinya dengan tatapan kosong. Yang terdengar hanya suara kecipak basah dan ranjang yang berderit karena gerakannya. Pemuda di bawah tubuhnya hanya mengeluarkan suara berupa helaan napas. Tak ada desahan yang menyerukan namanya yang dulu biasa ia dengar jika mereka bercinta seperti saat ini. Membuat dadanya terasa semakin sesak.

Akashi tahu. Akashi sadar. Jika yang sedang mereka lakukan saat ini adalah kehendak sepihaknya. Kuroko Tetsuya tidak pernah mengingankannya. Dan ia telah memaksakan kehendaknya pada pemuda itu.

Apa boleh buat?

Akashi Seijuuro hanya menginginkan Kuroko Tetsuya untuk dirinya seorang. Apakah ia egois? Bukankah mereka saling mencintai? Lalu apa yang salah dengan yang dilakukannya saat ini?

Yang Akashi tahu hanya dirinya yang mencintai Kuroko Tetsuya. Dan ia tidak ingin kehilangan malaikat birunya.

Hanya itu yang ia tahu.

Salahkan saja mereka yang mencoba memisahkan dirinya dan Tetsuya _nya._ Salahkan obsesi para orang tua kolot itu pada keturunan, penerus nama keluarga atau apalah itu ─Akashi sama sekali tidak peduli.

Akashi Seijuuro hanya peduli pada cintanya, Kuroko Tetsuya. Bukan yang lain atau apapun itu.

Hentakan demi hentakan terus dilakukannya hanya untuk mengais kenikmatan yang mulai terasa hambar. Tak ada erangan ataupun desahan yang keluar dari bibir yang terus menyatu. Dua pasang iris berbeda saling menatap dengan tatapan yang tidak terdefinisi.

Hanya helaan napas, bunyi kecipak basah dan ranjang berderit akibat pergumulan yang menjadi nyanyian orchestra dalam kamar temaram.

Tak terhitung berapa banyak klimaks yang didapat oleh dua manusia bergender sama yang tengah bergumul itu. Si merah tak pernah merasa puas. Sementara si biru hampir mencapai batasnya.

Air mata sudah mengering. Manik _azure_ itu benar-benar kehilangan cahayanya.

Gelap dan hampa.

Hal itulah yang tertangkap oleh manik _heterochrome_ putera tunggal dari keluarga Akashi dari manik _azure_ yang begitu dicintainya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya." Sederet kalimat tersebut, entah sudah berapa kali meluncur dari bibirnya. Berharap mampu mengembalikan cahaya pada manik _azure_ kesayangannya. Namun. ribuan kali pun ia mengucapkannya. Permata _sapphire_ itu sudah benar-benar kehilangan cahayanya. Dan semua karena tindakan egois yang mengatas namakan cinta.

" **Aku membencimu**."

'DEG'

Mulut yang sejak tadi membisu itu kembali bersuara. Mengucapkan kalimat yang mampu menghujamkan rasa sakit yang menyesakkan bagi seorang Akashi Seijuuro.

Hati yang ia buat sekuat mungkin itu hancur. Cinta yang ia junjung setinggi-tingginya telah luluh lantak dalam sepersekian mili sekon. Tak berbekas. Hanya rasa sakit yang menjalari hatinya.

Arogansinya runtuh. Manik _heterochrome_ yang selalu menyorot penuh intimidasi itu, kini meneteskan bulir bening. Jatuh membasahi pipi putih porselen di bawahnya.

"Tetsuya…" lirih menyerupai hembusan angin. Namun tak mampu menyembunyikan getaran ironi dalam intonasinya. Berbanding terbalik dengan klimaks yang kembali datang. Menyembur dalam tubuh si biru yang berada di bawahnya. Tak ada lenguhan kenikmatan darinya. Melainkan hanya rasa sakit yang dirasakannya.

Sementara si biru yang berada dibawahnya hanya melenguh pelan. Tak ada ekspresi apapun yang terlukis di wajahnya. Saat pria _scarlet_ yang sejak tadi menjamah tubuhnya hingga mengeluarkan benihnya untuk ke sekian kali di dalam tubuhnya. Hanya mencoba untuk menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya diantara napasnya yang memburu.

Tubuhnya lelah dan sakit. Sama seperti hatinya.

Tidak ada kenikmatan yang ia dapatkan dari pergumulan mereka. Meskipun ia juga mencapai klimaks itu. Ia tetap enggan mengakui jika ia menikmatinya. Karena rasa sakit di hatinya lebih mendominasi dibanding rasa nikmat yang didapatkan tubuhnya. Dan ia ingin, Akashi juga merasakannya. Rasa sakit atas perlakuan pria itu kepadanya.

Tautan pada tubuh mereka dilepas. Iris _azure_ yang kehilangan cahayanya itu menatap lekat setiap pergerakkan pria yang baru saja menyetubuhinya.

Saat Akashi membuka ikatan ditangannya. Bagaimana _heterochrome_ itu menyorotkan luka saat menatap pergelangan tangannya yang memerah. Menciumnya lembut dan ringan seperti kapas, seolah tak ingin menambahkan luka di pergelangan tangannya. Semua tindak tanduk lelaki itu tak luput dari _azure_ nya. Bahkan saat _heterochrome_ Akashi menatapnya lembut namun terluka, sedikit memberi getaran dalam hatinya yang mulai mendingin.

"Maaf." Lirih dan nyaris tak terdengar oleh telinga Tetsuya. Namun _azure_ nya menangkap pergerakan bibir yang mengucapkan kata tersebut.

Sedikit menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk duduk saat iris _azure_ nya menangkap pergerakkan Akashi yang turun dari ranjang. Mengabaikan rasa sakit dibagian selatan tubuhnya. Tetsuya mencoba menutupi tubuhnya yang sudah ternoda itu dengan _bathrobe_ yang masih melekat ditubuhnya. Hanya sebuah tindakan naluriah saat mendapati pria itu kembali mengambil _handgun_ miliknya yang tergeletak di lantai.

Beringsut disertai ringisan akibat rasa sakit di tubuhnya. Punggung yang tertutup _bathrobe_ itu membentur _headboard._ Pergerakkannya terhenti. Merasa _de javu_ saat tubuhnya kembali terpojok.

Permata _azure_ itu bergetar. Saat Akashi kembali merangkak naik ke atas ranjang dengan _handgun_ di tangannya.

Sekarang apa lagi? Apakah setelah Akashi menyetubuhinya, pria itu akan membunuhnya juga?

Semua pikiran buruk kembali menghujani benaknya.

Tapi bukankah ia sudah hancur karena pria itu? Sudah tidak ada lagi yang tersisa dari dirinya kini. Lalu apa lagi yang ia takutkan? Mati?

Menghentikan tindakan defensif yang dilakukannya. Tangan yang menggenggam erat _bathrobe_ itu melonggar. Kemudian jatuh disisi tubuhnya. _Azure_ nya menatap langsung Akashi yang semakin mendekat.

Jika ia harus mati di tangan pria yang pernah dicintainya itu, maka ia akan menerimanya. Mungkin itulah takdir yang telah ditentukan _kami-sama_ untuknya. Dan ia sudah tidak bisa berlari lagi dari kenyataan di hadapannya, bukan?

Matanya terpejam. Saat tangan besar itu membelai wajahnya.

Bukan. Bukan karena ingin meresapi setiap sentuhan yang diberikan pria itu kepadanya. Melainkan rasa takut yang masih ada pada dirinya.

Tetsuya takut. Pada Akashi Seijuuro yang telah membunuh istrinya.

Tetsuya takut. Pada Akashi Seijuuro yang telah menyetubuhi dirinya secara paksa.

Tetsuya takut. Pada Akashi Seijuuro yang kini semakin dekat padanya. Menyatukan dahi mereka, hingga Tetsuya dapat merasakan napas hangat Akashi yang menerpa wajahnya.

"Tetsuya." Panggilnya lirih dengan nada lembut yang sangat dikenali oleh Tetsuya.

Membuka kelopak pucat itu untuk menampilkan kembali _azure_ yang bersembunyi dibaliknya. Hal pertama yang ditangkap oleh retinanya adalah sepasang _ruby_ yang sangat dikenalnya. Menyorotkan luka yang sedikit membuatnya merasa tak nyaman.

"Apa kau membenciku?" tangan besar Akashi masih membelai sisi wajah Tetsuya. Menyentuh tulang pipi dan merasakan betapa halusnya kulit pemuda itu. Tersenyum lemah saat dirinya menyadari jika ia benar-benar menyukai semua yang ada pada pemuda _teal_ itu.

Tak ada balasan dari pemuda di hadapannya. Tetsuya terlalu terpaku pada sepasang _ruby_ yang menyorotkan luka itu sehingga tak mampu mendengar ataupun menjawab pertanyaan Akashi.

"Maafkan aku yang sudah menyakitimu─" kelopak mata itu terpejam. Menyembunyikan sepasang _ruby_ yang menjadi pusat bagi _azure_ dihadapannya. Tak dapat menutupi sorot kekecewaan pada _azure_ yang mendapati _ruby_ itu bersembunyi darinya. "─membuatmu terluka, hingga kau membenciku seperti ini."

Hening.

Kelopak mata yang tertutup itu kembali terbuka. Sepasang _ruby_ miliknya menatap langsung _azure_ yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan hampa.

"Jangan membenciku seperti ini." Mengeliminasi jarak untuk mempertemukan kembali bibir mereka. Hanya bibir yang menempel. Tak ada lumatan ataupun pagutan seperti sebelumnya.

Bibir yang bergetar itu bergerak menjauh. Melepaskan tautan diantara bibir mereka. Tidak ingin membuat pemuda _teal_ yang telah dibuatnya hancur menjadi semakin hancur karena dirinya.

Tangan kecil itu diraihnya. Meletakkan _handgun_ ditangannya pada tangan kecil. Iris _ruby_ kembali dipertemukannya pada _azure_ yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tak terdefinisi. Senyum tulus ia tampilkan untuk pemuda _teal_ dihadapannya. Bukan seringai ataupun senyuman mengejek.

Dua pasang iris berbeda masih saling bersitatap. Saat tangan besar Akashi menuntun tangan kecil Tetsuya yang memegang _handgun_ pemberiannya. Meletakkan moncong pistol pada permukaan kulit dadanya.

"Tetsuya boleh membunuhku." Berujar tanpa menghapus senyum diwajahnya. Sementara jemarinya menuntun jemari yang lebih kecil darinya menyentuh pelatuk pada _handgun_ ditangan mereka. Ia juga bisa merasakan tangan kecil yang mulai bergetar. Sementara wajahnya kembali mendekati wajah pucat dihadapannya.

"Karena aku tidak bisa hidup di dunia. Dimana Tetsuya membenciku."

Bibir kembali bertemu dalam sebuah ciuman lembut. Jemari besar menuntun jemari kecil dibawahnya untuk semakin menekan pelatuk. Hingga bunyi letusan yang teredam daging terdengar. Iris _azure_ membola disela-sela ciuman sepihak si _scarlet._ Sementara darah mulai mengucur dari lubang di dada telanjang si pria _scarlet._ Dan bibir yang bergetar itu masih enggan melepaskan diri dari bibir si biru.

Air mata yang dianggapnya sudah mengering itu kembali menetes dari pelupuk mata si biru. _Handgun_ ditangan jatuh begitu saja. Bibir yang ditawan itu pun terbebas. Sementara _azure_ yang masih dihiasi bulir bening itu langsung menatap sepasang _ruby_ yang tidak mampu menyembunyikan kesakitannya. Bagaimana wajah arogan dan absolut itu tergantikan oleh wajah kesakitan yang menyedihkan. Saat Akashi Seijuuro yang dikenalnya itu mencoba tersenyum diantara rasa sakitnya. Tangan bergetarnya bahkan terangkat untuk menghapus air mata yang mengalir semakin deras dari permata _sapphire_ dihadapannya.

Iris _ruby_ menatap teduh. Bibir yang semakin memucat itu bergerak tanpa suara. Merapalkan sebuah kalimat yang mampu menggetarkan kembali, hati lelaki bersurai langit di musim panas. Sebelum kelopak mata itu tertutup untuk selamanya.

 _Azure_ itu menatap kosong, tubuh kaku Akashi. Sementara air mata itu seolah enggan untuk berhenti mengalir. Mulutnya terbuka hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Namun suaranya tercekat dan enggan untuk keluar. Bahkan tubuhnya pun terasa sulit untuk digerakkan.

Kejadian itu terlalu cepat. Terjadi di depan matanya. Dirinya terlalu syok sehingga tak mampu berbuat apapun. Bahkan untuk meneriakkan nama Akashi saja terasa sulit. Hanya air mata yang tidak dapat dicegahnya yang terus membasahi wajahnya.

"Ak─ Aka─shi-kun." Dengan susah payah, akhirnya dirinya mampu mengeluarkan suara meskipun menyerupai sebuah cicitan. Tangannya terangkat, gemetaran saat menyentuh surai _crimson_ yang basah karena keringat akibat aktivitas mereka sebelumnya.

"Aka─shi-kun." Lagi. Tetsuya menyerukan nama itu dengan suara yang menyerupai bisikan namun lebih baik dan terdengar lebih jelas dari sebelumnya. Tangannya masih bergetar, dan kini turun dari surai _crimson_ menuju bahu Akashi.

"Akashi-kun!" sedikit berteriak. Tangannya mengguncang bahu Akashi yang tertelungkup di kakinya.

"Akashi-kun, bangun!" mengguncang tubuh itu lebih keras. Air mata semakin deras mengalir dan enggan untuk berhenti. Raut panik dan takut terpancar jelas dari matanya.

Menghapus air matanya yang tidak mau berhenti dengan kasar. Tubuh kaku di hadapannya kembali diguncang lebih keras lagi.

"Akashi-kun, bangun! Jangan bercanda! Ini benar-benar tidak lucu, Akashi-kun!" raungnya sambil terus mengguncang tubuh kaku Akashi.

"Ku bilang berhenti bercanda, Akashi-kun!"

Isakkan kecil kembali lolos. Air mata yang sudah susah payah dihapusnya, kembali membasahi pipinya.

"Bangun!" tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Isakan demi isakan lolos dari bibirnya.

"ku bilang bangun!" wajahnya tertunduk dalam. Helaian poni _teal_ menutupi ekspresi wajah Tetsuya.

"BANGUN! ATAU AKU AKAN BENAR-BENAR MEMBENCIMU!" teriaknya menatap nyalang tubuh kaku di hadapannya.

Tangannya terus bergerak mengguncang tubuh Akashi. Sementara bibirnya terus merapalkan nama pria itu. Memanggilnya. Berharap pria itu mendengar seruannya dan terbangun.

Mustahil memang. Tapi Tetsuya tidak peduli. Ia hanya ingin Akashi _nya_ bangun. Memeluknya, mengucapkan kata-kata cinta yang sering diucapkan Akashi kepadanya. Dan ia juga akan membiarkan Akashi menjamah tubuhnya, berbuat apapun sesuka hati kepada tubuhnya. Ia tidak keberatan asalkan Akashi _nya_ bangun, membuka matanya, dan bibir yang selalu mengklaim bibirnya itu menyebutkan namanya ─lagi.

"KUROKO!" suara teriakan yang terdengar setelah bunyi pintu yang didobrak itu, membuat helaian _teal_ yang menunduk itu mendongak.

"Mayuzumi ─kun." Iris _azure_ itu menatap kosong sepasang kelereng _kelabu_ dihadapannya. Disertai senyuman getir di wajahnya.

Sementara pria yang hampir serupa dengannya namun berbeda warna itu. Berjalan cepat menghampiri tubuh bergetar si biru. Mendudukkan tubuhnya di tepi ranjang sebelum meraih si biru muda ke dalam pelukannya. Membisikkan kata-kata penenang bagi si biru muda yang terus merapalkan nama Akashi dalam pelukannya.

Iris _kelabu_ itu menatap satir tubuh seseorang dengan helaian _crimson_ yang berada di sisi tubuh si biru muda yang kini tengah dipeluknya. Seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya. Seseorang yang ia ketahui sangat berarti bagi si biru muda yang berstatus sepupunya.

"Tenanglah, Kuroko." Tangannya bergerak membelai helaian _teal._ Sementara pemuda dalam pelukannya semakin meraung sambil terus menyerukan nama sang kekasih yang sudah tiada.

Pelukan dieratkan sambil terus berbisik. "Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Tidak. Semua tidak ada yang baik-baik saja. Dan lelaki kelabu bernama Mayuzumi Chihiro itu tahu, jika tidak ada yang baik-baik saja setelah ini. Kata-kata yang ia ucapkan itu hanya sebuah pengharapan. Harapan jika semua akan baik-baik saja.

 **.**

 **xxxAkaKuroxxx**

 **.**

Kelopak mata pucat itu tertutup, ketika angin musim gugur menampar wajah pucat nan tirus itu. Menerbangkan helaian serupa langit. Udara yang mendingin sama sekali tak berefek bagi tubuhnya.

Tubuh berbalut piyama khas rumah sakit itu sama sekali tidak menggigil. Meski angin musim gugur itu terasa semakin dingin. Terlebih lagi, mengingat posisinya saat ini yang berada di puncak tertinggi sebuah gedung. Membuat suhu semakin menipis dan menusuk tulang.

Netra biru muda itu muncul dari persembunyiannya ketika kelopak pucat terbuka. Menatap lembayung senja yang selalu mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Setetes air mata kembali lolos dari pelupuk mata.

"Akashi-kun." Lirihnya bersamaan angin yang berhembus.

Kaki yang beralaskan sandal rumah sakit mulai melangkah. Mendekati pembatas atap gedung sebuah rumah sakit yang kini sedang dijejaki. Berhenti, tepat di pembatas beton.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?" Lanjutnya, menatap kosong kota Tokyo yang masih terlihat dari gedung tempatnya berdiri saat ini.

Kedua tangannya ia tumpukan pada pembatas beton yang tingginya tak lebih sebatas paha. Masih terlihat jelas kain kasa yang membungkus pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Bagaimana mungkin, Akashi-kun berpikir aku bisa bertahan hidup tanpamu?" Masih bermonolog. Pemuda bersurai _teal_ itu kini berdiri di atas pembatas beton.

"Aku tidak bisa hidup di dunia, dimana Akashi -kun tidak ada lagi."

Kaki kecil itu melangkah semakin mendekati ujung pembatas. Sedikit lagi ia bergerak, tubuh ringkih itu akan terjatuh dari gedung rumah sakit berlantai 7.

Tapi, bukankah itu memang tujuannya?

Memejamkan matanya. Bersiap untuk ditarik gravitasi. Menuju tujuannya untuk mengakhiri hidup.

Namun sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menapaki udara, sebuah tangan menarik lengannya. Membuat tubuhnya tertarik gravitasi dari arah berlawanan.

Tidak ada rasa sakit, melainkan sebuah kehangatan yang melingkupi tubuhnya. Wajahnya tenggelam pada dada bidang berbalut kain satin. Tanpa harus membuka matanya ia tahu, jika dirinya kini tengah berada dalam dekapan seseorang.

Kehangatan itu menghilang saat pelukan dilepas.

 _Azure_ tanpa cahaya itu bertemu dengan _kelabu_ sendu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Kuroko?" menatap tajam pemuda tanpa ekspresi di hadapannya. "Mencoba mati untuk yang kesekian kalinya, eh?"

Pemuda di hadapannya masih diam. Bibir pucat itu masih terkatup rapat dan terlihat enggan untuk bersuara.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan?" tatapan _kelabu_ itu melembut. Kedua tangan besarnya, menagkup pipi porselen yang semakin tirus. "Kenapa, kau selalu berpikir untuk mati?"

Tersenyum miris, saat mengingat kembali bagaimana pemuda ringkih di hadapannya ini, beberapa kali mencoba bunuh diri sejak dua bulan yang lalu. Sejak seseorang yang memiliki pengaruh besar bagi pemuda itu, pergi untuk selamanya.

Bahkan luka sayatan di pergelangan tangan pemuda itu saja belum kering. Dan sekarang, pemuda yang memiliki hubungan saudara sepupu dengannya itu kembali mencoba bunuh diri dengan melompat dari gedung rumah sakit. Dan dirinya tak bisa berbuat apapun selain selalu berada disamping pemuda itu. Mencegah setiap tindakannya yang selalu mencoba untuk mengakhiri hidupnya

"Tidak 'kah kau memikirkan _nya_." Iris _kelabu_ nya masih berpusat pada _azure_ yang bergetar. "Akashi tidak akan tenang, jika kau mati bersama _nya._ "

Seolah tersentak oleh sesuatu. Tangan kurus yang sejak tadi terkulai lemah disamping tubuhnya terangkat. Meremas piyama rumah sakit yang dikenakannya tepat dibagian abdomen datarnya. Bulir bening tak mampu lagi dibendung. Tumpah bersama isakan tangis yang teredam oleh pelukan yang diberikan si _kelabu_ kepadanya.

"Maafkan aku." Gumamnya masih teredam oleh pelukan.

Tangisan semakin pecah. Tubuh ringkih dalam pelukan si _kelabu_ bernama Mayuzumi Chihiro itu bergetar hebat. Isakan tangis terdengar semakin jelas. Bahkan dalam tangisnya, Tetsuya terus mengucapkan kata maaf berulang kali. Sementara Mayuzumi hanya mampu mengeratkan pelukannya.

Suara derap langkah terdengar semakin mendekat ke arah dua orang yang tengah berpelukan itu. Surai warna-warni terlihat dari sekelompok orang yang berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Kurokocchi, tenang saja- _ssu._ " Pemuda dengan surai pirang bersuara pertama kali, saat ke lima orang dengan surai warna-warni itu berdiri di dekat dua orang yang masih berpelukan.

Pelukan dilepaskan. Mayuzumi Chihiro menggeser tubuhnya agar bisa berhadapan dengan para sahabat si biru muda.

Mata sembab si biru muda dapat menangkap lima orang sahabatnya ketika Junior High School, yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kami akan selalu ada untuk menjaga _kalian-ssu._ "

Senyum yang biasa lebar itu, hanya melengkung tipis. Pemilik manik _topaz_ yang paling ceria diantara mereka saja, tak mampu menyembunyikan ekspresi sendu di wajah tampannya. Melihat si biru yang sangat dikaguminya itu terpuruk karena kehilangan.

Mereka juga sama kehilangannya. Tapi model bernama Kise Ryouta itu tahu, si biru lah yang paling merasa kehilangan dan terguncang. Terlebih lagi harus melihat orang yang dicintai mati di hadapannya.

Manik _topaz_ itu hampir saja meloloskan bulir bening saat mengingat keterpurukan si biru, jika saja ia tak merasakan tepukan pelan di bahunya.

Menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap _sapphire_ lembut milik pemuda _dim_ yang merangkap sebagai kekasihnya. Tersenyum disertai tatapan 'terima kasih' ia layangkan pada sang kekasih.

"Ki-chan benar, Tetsu-kun." Satu-satunya perempuan bersuara, dengan air mata yang tak mampu ia tahan, saat menatap wajah sembab pemuda yang telah mampu merebut hatinya sejak mereka duduk di bangku sekolah.

Menghapus air matanya. Senyum ia sunggingkan untuk si biru muda. "Kami semua akan selalu ada untuk menjaga _kalian._ "

"Itu benar, Tetsu." Kali ini giliran si pemuda _dim_ yang berdiri di samping si pirang, bersuara. Wajah yang biasa memasang raut malas itu, tersenyum tipis. "Kami tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu sendirian."

Sementara dua orang lainnya, yang memiliki tinggi tubuh di atas rata-rata itu, ikut menampilkan senyum di wajah mereka.

Iris _azure_ bergulir, menatap satu persatu sahabat warna-warni di hadapannya.

Seolah mendapati hantaman keras. Dirinya tersadar, jika ia tidak sendirian selama ini. Masih ada banyak orang disekitarnya yang menyayanginya. Terus berada di sisinya dan menemani. Tak pernah lelah untuk menghiburnya. Memberikan dukungan untuknya agar terus bertahan hidup.

Bodohnya.

Dia memang mencintai Akashi Seijuuro. Tapi, bukan hanya dirinya yang kehilangan sosok itu. Mereka juga. Sahabat dan rekan satu tim saat di klub basket dulu. Dan sahabatnya yang tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya.

Untuk pertama kali setelah insiden dua bulan yang lalu. Senyuman yang hilang itu kembali terukir di wajahnya.

"Arigatou, Minna."

Momoi Satsuki adalah orang pertama yang menerjangnya dengan sebuah pelukan. Sama seperti dulu, kebiasaan gadis dengan surai serupa kelopak bunga sakura. Memeluk si biru yang menjadi candunya.

Isak tangis lolos dari bibir gadis itu, meskipun bibir yang bergetar itu melengkungkan sebuah senyuman.

"Sesak, Momoi-san." Meskipun protes, namun bibir itu tetap melengkungkan senyuman.

"Mou, Momoicchi curang- _ssu."_ Si model dengan tindik di telinga merengut, namun senyum juga tak lepas dari wajahnya. "Aku juga mau memeluk Kurokocchi."

Tangan direntangkan. Hendak memeluk si biru yang masih dalam tawanan si merah jambu. Namun belum sempat menggapainya, seseorang menariknya terlebih dulu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aominecchi?" Aroma yang sangat dikenalnya, membuat Kise tahu siapa yang memeluknya tanpa harus melihat.

"Jangan membuat Tetsu semakin menderita karena pelukanmu, Kise."

Merengut saat mendengar ucapan kekasihnya. Pemuda itu pun mendengus. "Mou, bilang saja kalau Aominecchi cemburu."

Pelukan dieratkan. Sama sekali tidak ingin membalas perkataan kekasih pirangnya. Ia hanya ingin menyalurkan kebahagiaannya karena dapat melihat setitik cahaya dari _azure_ mantan bayangannya itu. Sementara si pirang hanya menyamankan diri. Ia sudah hapal betul dengan tingkah kekasihnya yang satu ini.

Tak ada satupun diantara mereka yang tidak tersenyum. Semua tersenyum, menyambut kembalinya Kuroko Tetsuya yang mereka kenal.

"Nee. Aku lapar. Bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu." Satu-satunya makhluk bongsor yang tak pernah lepas dari makanan itu bersuara. Sungguh sebuah keajaiban karena saat ini, pemuda itu tidak membawa satupun makanan di tangannya.

Mendengar ucapan si ungu di sampingnya. Iris _jade_ dibalik kacamata ber _frame_ itu mendelik. Membenarkan letak kacamatanya sebelum berujar. "Apa hanya makanan yang ada di kepalamu itu, Murasakibara?"

Menatap tanpa minat pemuda hijau yang kali ini membawa teddy bear di tangannya —yang menurutnya benda keberuntungan itu. "Tapi aku memang lapar, Mido- _chin."_

Mendengus. Pria yang tengah mengejar gelar dokter itu memilih diam. Enggan membalas perkataan si bongsor.

Seketika itu juga tawa pecah dari semua yang ada di tempat itu. Hanya sebuah percakapan ringan namun hangat.

Mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap langit menjelang malam. Warna langit yang selalu mengingatkannya pada sosok itu. Menghela napasnya panjang, seolah menumpahkan seluruh bebannya.

Tersenyum, untuk tujuan hidupnya yang baru.

 _'Arigatou, Akashi-kun. Aku berjanji untuk menjaga apa yang telah kau berikan kepadaku.'_

 **.**

 **xxxAkaKuroxxx**

 **.**

6 tahun kemudian.

.

Sunyi dan sepi.

Adalah kesan pertama yang didapat dari tempatnya bersimpuh saat ini. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan, melainkan dirinya dan serangga-serangga kecil yang bersembunyi dibalik batu maupun tumbuhan. Hanya batu-batu menjulang yang mengukirkan nama, yang terlihat sepanjang mata melihat.

Menyembunyikan iris serupa langit dibalik kelopak pucat yang tertutup. Tangan terkatup di depan dada. Doa pun dirapalkan dalam hati.

Angin yang berhembus sejuk menampar kulit wajahnya. Menggoyangkan helaian _teal_ searah datangnya angin.

Kelopak pucat itu terbuka. Menampilkan _azure_ yang teduh. Senyum tipis terukir indah. Sementara tatapan tak pernah lepas dari ukiran nama yang tertera apik pada sebuah batu di hadapannya.

"Akashi-kun."

Tangan putih itu terangkat. Menyentuh nisan yang mengukir nama sang kekasih.

"Maafkan aku, yang memerlukan waktu selama enam tahun untuk menemuimu."

Senyum itu tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Dirinya ingin menampilkan yang terbaik bagi seseorang yang hingga detik ini mengisi relung hatinya.

"Karena sangat sulit bagiku, untuk menerima kenyataan jika kau sudah pergi untuk selamanya dan meninggalkanku seorang diri."

Tatapannya berubah sendu untuk sesaat. Menatap kosong nisan di hadapannya.

"Aku pikir aku sudah tidak bisa hidup lagi di dunia, dimana eksistensi Akashi-kun sudah tidak ada lagi." Tatapannya menerawang, mengingat kembali hari-harinya setelah kepergian Akashi.

"Berulang kali aku mencoba bunuh diri karena putus asa." Tersenyum, menertawakan dirinya yang bodoh saat itu. "Semua teman-teman bahkan berulang kali memberiku semangat, terus berada di sampingku, menemaniku dalam keterpurukan."

Kali ini tersenyum tulus saat mengingat para sahabatnya yang selalu setia di sampingnya.

"Dan semua itu terasa sia-sia karena yang aku inginkan adalah Akashi-kun."

Emosinya bergejolak, menahan air mata yang ingin merangsek keluar. Saat mengingat kembali keterpurukannya akan kehilang sosok Akashi dalam hidupnya.

"Tapi aku salah." Menghapus setetes air mata yang berhasil lolos. Senyum kembali ia sunggingkan. " _Dia_ datang dalam kehidupanku dan membuatku jatuh cinta kepada _nya_."

Angin kembali berhembus. Menerbangkan helaian serupa langit.

"Aku bertahan hidup hingga detik ini karena _nya._ Untuk melihat senyum _nya_ yang selalu mengingatkanku kepadamu."

Jemarinya bergerak, menyentuh setiap huruf yang mengukir nama sang terkasih.

"Jika kelak kita bertemu disana nanti. Aku akan mengenalkan _nya_ padaAkashi-kun." Senyum tulus yang terukir di wajahnya semakin melebar. "Dan aku yakin, Akashi-kun juga akan jatuh cinta kepada _nya."_

Beranjak dari posisinya yang bersimpuh. Menepuk-nepuk tangannya pada kain celana hitam yang dikenakan, untuk membersihkan debu yang menempel.

"Aku harus pergi, Akashi-kun." Masih menatap nisan di hadapannya. " _Dia_ pasti sudah menungguku."

Membungkukkan tubuhnya sebagai salam terakhir sebelum pergi.

"Jaa na, Akashi-kun. Aku akan menemuimu lagi bersama _nya_ nanti."

Melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan tempat itu dengan hati yang ringan. Tersenyum, saat mengingat ada seseorang yang kini tengah menantinya di luar gerbang pemakaman.

Terus melangkahkan kakinya, melewati jajaran batu nisan yang tertata rapi. Dirinya sudah tak sabar untuk menemui _dia._ Wajah yang biasa tak menampakkan ekspresi itu bahkan tak pernah lepas dari senyuman.

Hingga langkahnya terhenti, tepat setelah keluar dari gerbang pemakaman.

"Tetsuya."

"Chihiro-kun."

Tersenyum tipis saat mendapati pria bersurai _kelabu_ yang berdiri di depan mobil yang terparkir.

" _Papa_."

Menurunkan pandangannya ketika mendapatkan panggilan khas _seseorang_ untuknya. Melangkahkan kakinya cepat, untuk menghampiri dua orang yang berdiri bersisian.

Berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan seseorang yang memanggilnya _papa._ Iris _azure_ nya menatap lekat sepasang _ruby_ di hadapannya.

"Sei-kun menunggu _papa_?"

" _Papa_ membuatku dan Chihiro Oji-san menunggu lama." Wajahnya menekuk kesal. Anak kecil berusia sekitar 5 tahun itu merajuk.

"Maaf, karena _papa_ sudah membuat kalian menunggu." Surai _scarlet_ diacak gemas. Sebuah kecupan didaratkan di pipi gembil anak kecil yang dipanggil 'Sei-kun' itu. "Banyak hal yang _papa_ bicarakan kepada _nya."_

 _"_ Kapan Sei boleh menemui _nya, papa_?"

"Nanti. _Papa_ pasti akan membawa Sei-kun menemui _nya."_

Menganggukkan kepalanya antusias. Anak kecil bersurai _scarlet_ itupun lupa jika dirinya tengah merajuk.

"Baiklah. Ku rasa sudah waktunya kita pulang." Melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di tangannya. Sebelum menurunkan pandangannya, kembali menatap si biru dan si merah di hadapannya. "Sebentar lagi waktunya makan malam." Senyum tipis ia sunggingkan untuk sepasang _ayah_ dan anak itu.

Menganggukkan kepalanya bersamaan dengan sang putera semata wayang sebagai jawaban. Pria berusia 31 tahun itu beranjak dari posisinya. Mengulurkan tangannya yang langsung disambut oleh sang putera. Menuntun putera kecilnya menuju mobil yang terparkir tak jauh dari mereka.

Menatap kembali gerbang di hadapannya sebelum memasuki mobil. Sebuah senyum tipis kembali terukir di wajahnya.

 _'Arigatou, Akashi-kun. Aku akan menjaga baik-baik, apa yang telah kau berikan kepadaku.'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

tolong jangan tanyakan ending gaje dari ff gaje ini ToT, Viz masih baru banget di fandom KnBI. Harap di maklumkan.

Ide awal, fict ini mau Viz buat semaso mungkin. Tapi berhubung Viz sayang seseorang *lirik **Siucchi** *

Endingnya Viz buat sehepi mungkin.

Semoga dirimu puas **siucchi.**

 **Lemonnya ga hawt?**

Gomenasai, tapi Viz sengaja *nyengir

Karena sekarang Viz udah tobat buat lemon. Dan untuk membuat lemon ini aja Viz harus berjuang keras karena harus dibuat seimplisit mungkin, tapi tetep gagal T.T

Ditambah lagi ini lemon yaoi pertama Viz T.T

Jadi harap dimaklum

Dan bagi readers yang masih merasakan efek maso akibat fict ini. Silahkan mampir ke fict **Sleep Over** untuk menghilangkan efek samping setelah baca fict ini./emangnya minum obat ada efek sampingnya/

Arigatou buat yang udah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fict ini.

Saran dan kritik, Viz terima dengan senang hati di kolom review mau pun PM. Boleh flame asalkan dengan bahasa yang baik yang anda pelajari di sekolah ;)

 **Mind to REVIEW ^o^**


End file.
